A wireless communication device is commonly associated with a particular wireless network, often referred to as a home wireless network. For example, a user who subscribes for a communication service from a wireless network operator may access the service using a wireless communication device homed to the wireless network operator's network. Typically, a wireless network operator does not have proprietary ownership of wireless coverage across all geographic regions where service is offered. Instead, most wireless network operators allow their associated users to access wireless communication services from partnering, visited wireless networks. This practice, termed roaming, enables users to receive wireless communication services in the largest possible geographic area. However, when a user associated with one wireless network operator roams in a visited wireless network, the wireless network operator must often pay predetermined fees to the visited wireless network operator.
Presently, a wireless network service provider may configure wireless communication devices operated by its subscribers with a preferred roaming list (PRL). The PRL typically provides a listing of visited wireless networks that the wireless communication devices may attempt to communicate with whenever suitable wireless communication service cannot be provided by the home wireless network operated by the wireless network service provider. The PRL is typically prioritized to assist a wireless communication device in selecting the most preferable visited wireless network for the wireless network operator while still meeting the service requirements of the user.